1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to locking sliders for slide fasteners and more particularly relates to a three component slider assembly of greater simplicity and lower manufacturing cost than known prior art locking sliders and being constructed for ease of assembling substantially without component deformation.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,399 discloses a three component slider assembly for a slide fastener in which a slider locking spring can be snappingly engaged with a slider body and serves to maintain a slider pull tab in assembled relationship between the slider body and locking spring. Both the slider body and the locking spring in this prior patent are rather complex in their constructions and the mode of assembling the three components of the locking slider is somewhat more difficult than ideally desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,574 discloses a self-locking slider for slide fasteners which includes four components and requires a somewhat difficult and costly method of assembly in which a bail connected between a slider body and pull tab is first received in a cavity of the slider body and must subsequently be brought into engagement with the pull tab and closed.